


Happy Birthday

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (Webisodes)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Webisodes: Torn Apart, Zombie Children, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had been born in their bodies that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

The things that were once the Palmer children feasted in their party clothes, blood and gore decorating their mouths like a clown's make-up. It had been Mike Palmer's birthday, and not theirs. But something had been born in their bodies that day, wearing their faces. Mike, his wife, and his children were dead; but these were not.

Their party hats sat on their heads askew as they ate their father's remains.


End file.
